Aladdin
by MattieWinter
Summary: Trying out for his school's play on a whim, Hong Kong discovers much about himself and is swept up in a tale of friendship, adventure, and romance. There is no stopping on the path that he has taken and the ball has been set in motion. HongIce, AU, Human Names used though a list is provided inside about who is who. This is BoyXBoy and if you don't like that then please don't read.
1. Auditions

Hey everyone, when I said I take requests, I was serious. This was requested from **HeroinOfDarkness. **

She asked for a HongIce Aladdin story with "Turkey being the Genie of course!" So I'm going to give her (and all of you) a HongIce Aladdin story.

Please take note that I am a slippery and sly little demon and likes to give you what you want if the most twisted and out there way I can sometimes. Though this REALLY is framed from Disney's Aladdin and I'm going to try to fit in as many allusions to the movie as possible.

Human names are used but I will provide a list of who is who if the name is obscure. Please don't argue with me on any name that is a "fan name, I took them from Himaruya's list of possible names for each character and tried to pick the more popular ones. Thanks. If you have ANY questions on any names send me a PM and I'll tell you and address it in the beginning of the next chapter. (Yes, this will be more than one chapter. Talk about one hell of a gifter.)

Our Main Caste (Some will be remain blank for now but they filled in as their roll is revealed **OR** if you can guess who they are to our Aladdin):

Aladdin- Aladdin/Leon/Wong Kha Loung

Jasmine-

Genie Of The Lamp- Turkey/ Sadik Adnan**  
**

Sultan-

Jafar-

Carpet-

*To be announced and added to*

**Hetalia belongs to the wonderful Himaruya.**

* * *

Wong Kha Loung was his name; he preferred Leon with his classmates though. It sounded nicer on the tongues of Americans that just had a difficult time with his true name that he used only with his family. He stepped onto the theater's stage. The lights were off and he was alone, totally and utterly.

He opened his mouth and began to sing. It was light, even whimsical but with a dark and foreboding undertone. One could tell even if they didn't speak Cantonese, which is the language in which he sang. His tenor voice was strong and he never wavered in what seemed like forever in the long song. He had all the parts memorized; the speaking, the Latin, the lyrics. He even changed tones and acted out each part for the various characters. When he'd finished with a single note, high and clear, like the very bells he sang about, it rang through the school's theater even once he closed his mouth. It would sound even better when he played the actual music with it in his audition. Satisfied with his quality, he grabbed his CD from the stage and exited through and off stage door, blissfully unaware of the eyes what watched him.

Emil had exited the theater's bathroom which was in the pitiful yet expected excuse for a foyer in a school preforming arts center. He never expected anyone to be singing on stage, only he did that. Despite only being able to barely see the silhouette, the voice was distinct. The melody was familiar even if he couldn't understand the foreign words. It was Disney's "Bells of Notre Dame." A favorite of his. This fool, beautiful tenor aside, couldn't possibly be thinking of actually USING such a song to try out? He snorted silently. It was better for him anyway. This way there was one less person that could take the lead role of the musical from him.

Exiting, Emil walked only a few yards to the building just next door that housed the drama room. When he arrived, he found another boy there, probably the same age as him- a senior in high school. He scoffed at the boy when he noticed the other looking at him just as he was called inside by his drama teacher: Mr. Kirkland.

He'd been taking the class, even moving into AP stage tech and heading the Improv Club and participating in every musical, play, and theater expo nights since his freshman year. He knew his drama teacher, the auditioner, well and expected the lead as Aladdin.

Leon stood there alone, blushing slightly as Emil entered the room. He liked the white haired boy since he'd set eyes on him when he moved from China with his family at the beginning of his freshman year.

In the black room, Emil sang, acted, spoke and impressed just as he usually did. When he walked out of the room, he felt on top of the world.

It didn't take but maybe ten minutes for Emil to reemerge from the Drama Room. In that time though, a blond man that looked mid-twenties, had appeared next to him. He walked up to Emil as he exited and whispered in his ear. What he said was unknown to Leon as it was too quiet and he was standing too far away to catch anything. Though it must have not been anything good as his secret crush gave the man an exasperated look and followed as the man walked away and beckoned for him. Perhaps a brother or family friend?

Leon didn't have time to ponder the thought because of the accented voice of a piss-blonde man barked out the door. Rushing over, he wandered in an absorbed every detail of the room. It was painted black with various props thrown everywhere in an orderly chaos. A couch was push into a corner with material in piles and chairs a plenty pushed up against a wall.

Before the white board sat two men, one familiar and the other not. "You must be, ah," Mr. Kirkland read the audition form and just decided to call the young man before him by the name placed in parentheses, "Leon. I've never seen you in any of my classes. I am Mister Kirkland and this," he referenced to the man next to him, "is Mister Sadik Adnan. He will be our vocal coordinator and coach for this musical."

The man gave a two finger salute, "If you make the caste I look forward to working with you and your voice." He had scruff beginning to grow on his chin and a cocky smile. He seemed older than he looked but it was only a hunch on Leon's part.

"I'll be singing The Bells of Notre Dame from Disney as my audition piece. I decided to try out last minuet so I've decided to sing it in Chinese because it was easier for me to practice. I will be able to sing the songs in English if I am chosen for any part," he told the men in his heavily accented voice as he put his CD in the player.

When the music began, he performed just as he had only a few minutes earlier. When all quieted, he stood there with his mouth shut as the two men wrote on his audition slip and pointed to various things.

Deciding to break the nervous tension, Kirkland spoke, "Well, erm," he cleared his throat, "that was very nice, and you pulled it off nicely. I was skeptical at first but I liked it. We have everything we need from you for now. Do you have anything to add Sadik?"

The darker man gave an 'hn' and made a face as he looked over his papers. Sadik was certainly impressed with what he'd heard, not expecting such a performance from someone who obviously didn't have theater experience. "You've got a great voice kid. I like it. It's versatile, and you proved it. You seem to have a hard time putting emotion into you performance. I would like to work with you free of charge regardless of if you get a place or not." He whipped out a business card and held it out to the kid before him. He saw potential in this boy, something about him was hiding deep within. He was a diamond in the rough just waiting to be discovered.

Leon took the card and placed it in wallet, "Thank you very much but I will have to decline at this time due to circumstances in my life right now. Though I may call you in the future." He had no idea of his own ability. He nodded to the older men and walked out, glad it was over. It was one of the first important things he did and little did he realize the path it would take him down.

* * *

Well HeroinOfDarkness? Did you like the beginning? I shall fill every request you have of me that I see reasonable. Turkey is the Genie. You have to wait to see why. I'm setting the stage. It is going to Parallel with the movie Aladdin so this is going to be fun. Mwahaha!

Please know that I finished typing and editing this at three in the morning where I am. If I have a miss spelled word or a sentence or something doesn't make sense let me know so I can fix it.

-MattieWinter-


	2. Casting and Creating

AH! Here is chapter two! Only nineteen days if my math is correct! So I win! Woo! (Never mind, this is nothing to win but the "I made it to chapter two" award.) So, let's get going.

Our Main Caste (Some will be remain blank for now but they filled in as their roll is revealed **OR** if you can guess who they are to our Aladdin):

Aladdin- Leon/Wong Kha Loung

Jasmine- *You should be able to guess by the clues in this chapter*

Genie Of The Lamp- Turkey/ Sadik Adnan**  
**

Sultan- *You should be able to guess by the clues in this chapter*

Jafar-

Carpet-

*To be announced and added to*

**Hetalia belongs to Himaruya.**

* * *

The weekend passed just as it always did for Leon: long, boring, work filled, and generally just like it had always been. Even when they were in China it was like this. Except it was Chinese you heard on the streets, not English. The week was very much the same way. Class after class after class. Bells, bells, bells. Work, work, work.

The cycle continued on only this week, he had something to look forward to on Friday afternoon.

When the bell rung, Emil did as he always did when casting lists came out: he ran from his French class, pack bouncing off his back. He composed himself before he rounded the corner. He didn't want to be remembered as that on senior that ran up to the glass and got the lead. No. He'd be cool about this.

As he approached the group huddled around the announcement board parted, and some even snickered. What in the world was that supposed to be about? He looked at the list and searched for his name. All too naturally, he found it. Stabbing a finger onto the page, he drew a straight line to the name of the character. His heart nearly skipped a beat as he read the name. "J- Jasmine?" He was casted as Jasmine? The PRINCESS?! How was this happening to him? He was supposed to be Aladdin! The lead! He was going to speak with Mr. Kirkland, now.

Entering the room, he saw several familiar characters, the boy from before his audition being clapped on the shoulder by the vocal coach and Mr. Kirkland standing off to the side, leaning on the whiteboard.

"I will see you bright and early tomorrow then boy." The boy nodded to him and turned to leave but only until Mr. Kirkland took him by the shoulder and steered him to Emil.

"Oh no. Please no! It can't be him!" Emil prayed in this head that this new comer hadn't gotten the part as Aladdin and that the casting had only been an error.

Arthur smiled cheerfully at his student, "Emil, my boy, I would like to introduce you to Leon Wong. He'll be playing Aladdin. I think it would be best to get the two of you acquainted seeing as you have to convince the audience you're in love with one another."

The world spun and suddenly came crashing down on him. He didn't get the part. He was a princess. He was a love interest. He was pushed aside for someone new! He lost his cool. "Why? Why should I?! Why does he get the lead role? He's never even done this before! I deserve that role! I know I do! I know I can play Aladdin!"

He huffed and stormed out of the room, not giving any room for argument. People watched as he ran away, whispering among themselves. The listed hadn't had an error and the flushed look on the pale boy's face confirmed that.

Inside the classroom, Arthur stood there with his mouth open. Well that was… rather shocking. Left flabbergasted, he realized that Leon was still in the room. "Don't worry about him," he tried to reassure the boy, "He's very… dramatic." That was the best work for it.

Sadik let out a loud and awkward laugh. "Well, either way. You have the address, ten a.m., don't be late."

Leon nodded again and gathered his bag from the ground, leaving the room to make his way home for kitchen prep.

Once both boy's had finally left, Sadik turned to the drama teacher, "You know Arthur, and I have a good feeling about those two."

"Are you seriously trying to convince me that casting two the way we did was the smartest option? I mean, come one Sadik. Emil has been every, well, anything since he started here and the other boy is completely new at this."

"Exactly," the large man confirmed, "I can work with them and get the chemistry right. It will be the pinnacle of theater arts!" Perhaps his enthusiasm was a little over done but he had plans.

Arthur rolled his eyes, "I hope you're right. And heaven forbid Emil have any daughters. Especially if any of them are into drama. I can't imagine the hell he'll be put through."

The Turkish man ran his fingers ran his fingers through his hair, "Yeah." He changed the subject, "So, do you want to go to a bar and toast to the production? I know this one with a lovely Ukrainian barmaid that works Friday evenings."

"Sure," Arthur agreed, "Lord knows this production is going to need all the help it can get."

The next morning, Leon awoke early, stiff and uncomfortable. He was still in his uniform from managing tables the night before. Friday nights were always the busiest and he almost always woke up the next morning in his uniform somewhere in his living room or in him bed in the room he shared with his older and younger brother.

Stretching, he began to pull his vest and shirt off as he walked to the bathroom he, like the rest of the house, shared with his four other siblings. He pounded on the closed door, "Lien, open up. I need to shower."

Only his older sister would be up and near ready at seven on a Saturday. Even his over bearing father slept until at least ten or eleven.

"Good morning Kha," his sister greeted, opening the door and using his Cantonese name. Something he only allowed his family to do in the privacy of their home.

"Morning," he pushed his way in and her out, closing the door and prepping the shower.

Leon wasn't able to leave the small apartment until nine thirty, after all his chores were done along with helping his younger siblings be ready for the day and cooking breakfast for everyone.

He also arrived to the home of Sadik Adnan just one time and he thanked the city busses for running on time for once. He knocked on the white door three times and it was almost immediately opened and there before him stood the vocal coach.

"Leon! I was wondering when you'd show up."

"Right," was all he replied with. He was never too chatty around strangers or in an area new to him.

Sadik gestured him inside, "This is home and studio. It's not much but it's home. But that's okay because in the show world I have this phenomenal cosmic power with an itty bitty living space due to my pay."

"Oh no, It's perfectly fine." It was nice that his home, the little flat. It had an open floor plan but it really added to its ability to become whatever you wanted it to become.

Sadik smiled, "Good. So, put your things down where ever and let's warm up. We'll go over scales then start with One Jump I guess. Seeing as you have the part it would be best to start practice."

A tedious about of vocal warm ups and scales later Sadik finally announced that they could start the song. "Okay, before we start, I needed to let you know that you have a soft singing voice but we need to make it tougher. Not refined. Think muy macho!"

He did and was surprised the difference in sound when he was in a different state of mind. After a few bars passed, Leon was stopped, "It's still not enough. What do you need, what do you need?"

Leon decided to pipe up, "Personality perhaps?"

"Yes! Personality! Throw all of yourself into it! Be the lyrics!" The man became ecstatic and a bundle of excitement.

Doing exactly what he was asked, or, what he thought he was asked, Leon pushed aside his care in forming well sounding English words and went for it.

It sounded better and worse all at the same time to him. When he finished, he was out of breath and his heart was pumping. "How was that?"

Sadik beamed, "Wonderful! Fantastic! We have to work on your English but you kid? We're going to make you a star!" He laughed! Not until now had he had the gift of such an underdeveloped talent for him to form.

Leon scratched the back of his head, fingers running through his hair, "Yeah, I guess I will." He was uncertain. This wasn't something he usually did. He liked to go about his life subtly.

"Hey kid," Sadik asked, he'd been wondering, "why did you try out for this? You're not exactly a 'theater kid' of you know what I mean?"

The boy looked at the man and decided on how he would answer the question. "I guess you could say that I'm doing it for someone."

"Oh?"

"When I moved here, I didn't know anyone in my entire class group. And one day, I saw that one person, and I wanted what they had. I fell in love with them and I figured that I at least wanted to spend as much time as I could with them before we left for our own lives." It was as simple as that. He'd fallen hopelessly in love with someone he could never have.

Laughing echoed through the house, "I knew we didn't make a mistake in casting! This is better than perfect!"

"What do you mean by that sir?"

He tapped his nose, "That's for me to know and you to find out little one."

He accepted this. Leon was use to secret keeping, both by himself and ones kept from him. He'd discover sooner or later.

"Sir, If you wouldn't mind, how did you get interested in theater?" Leon felt it was only fair to ask seeing as his life was being pried apart. He had no shame in asking, a trait adopted from his older brother, Kiku.

Sadik shook his head. "It all started for the same reason it's begun for you. I fell in love a long time ago and it changed me, forever."

* * *

Yes, oh the cliffhanger. I think it's a cliffhanger. But what do I know? I know everything about this story.

Yes, Hong Kong has a large family. You will meet all of them later. He is the middle of five children and they live with their father.

-Lien is Vietnam.

-Kiku is Japan.

If you are confused on Hong Kong's name, I took the Cantonese version of his name: Wong Kha Loung. The family name is first: Wong, then the perosnal name: Kha. In school he is Leon Wong. At him he is just Kha. (From what I read, that is how you read Chinese names.)

You'll get to meet Emil's family next.

So, Thank you all for reading this chapeter and I'll see you next time.

-MattieWinter-

So, Can you tell me who Jasmine and Sultan are? Jasmine is an easy one, but Sultan is a little more tricky.


End file.
